


致那个我想在他怀中死去的北京

by Dellasparrow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), 城拟
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellasparrow/pseuds/Dellasparrow
Summary: 首都还在那里，北京呢？





	致那个我想在他怀中死去的北京

**Author's Note:**

> 有人设自拟。北京：王子燕；莫斯科：米哈依尔·伊万洛维奇·布拉金斯基  
> 东城区第一视角描写  
> 写于2010年，去往外地读书的第一个学期。  
> 我想我是爱着北京的，可那个北京在哪？

他的记忆最近衰退得更加厉害了，虽然别人看不出来，就像别人也看不出我已经连十年前的北新桥是什么样子都记不清一样，但是我能知道，从他和民俗学家偶尔的聊天时的愣神，从他看着车窗外新起的大厦一脸迷了路的茫然，从他左拐右拐在某个老字号拆除的门脸前一步的停留，这也许就是失忆人之间一种悲哀的默契，感同身受的迷惑与陌生。

不会有人发现，也许有一天连我也不会发现，王子燕越来越像一个首都，而不是那座名为北京的城市。等着他的人全天候二十四小时无休，但他们等着的都是“首都”先生，等着这座全国政治中心去做出决定或是进行沟通谈判。

小七十年前，他刚当回首都的那会儿，开会前总是有点局促，在门外要来来回回转悠个老半天，最后不停地深呼吸被我愣推进会场，那架势，像个第一天上课的小学生。后来，过了二三十年，他熟练了，半分钟足以调换情绪。再然后，现今，“北京”往“首都”不过是一个回头一眨眼一喘气的功夫，就换过去了。随时随地，只要需要，“北京”就会退后，让位给“首都”，真正的翻脸跟翻书似的。

一天中，我看到的越来越多的是那个满口官方言论，一张官方发言人面孔的王子燕，忙的时候，一周也不见得能见着京爷王子燕一面。不知为什么，我忽然想起来曾经的伊万，还是苏联的时候的伊万。米哈依尔跟我说他们不一样，那是苏联和俄罗斯从头到尾都是两个人，而他不同，从来北京与首都都并存在他一个人身上，苏联和俄罗斯可以共同成长，而北京与首都只能此消彼长。如果那些上司们只看得到，只需要首都，北京，也许有一天便会彻底消失，甚至没法儿怀念，因为王子燕还在。

许是我能理解那种感觉，官腔打多了，忘了自己到底怎么说话，中央当久了，忘了自己原本是谁。他比我要糟得多，我或许还有一隅的旧区可供怀恋，而他的所有都身不由己，那些从别家来的上司对着他指手画脚怎么改都嫌不顺眼，怎么改都觉得不够体现他们的丰功伟绩，全然不管他原本是谁。这倒是和他现在弄的新课改有点儿异曲同工的意思，管你是谁，人家觉得好的你就得受着，出了毛病一踢皮球，找不着个能担责任的。

很久不见京爷王子燕了，但我知道他好歹现在还活着，带着被拆了补盖了修的记忆，残破地记忆着几十年的光阴。我知道他活着，每次开会，他都会提前嘱咐了茶不要铁观音不要龙井也不要大红袍，就要香片，正经的，一壶馨香。往那只用了不知多少年的紫砂杯中续水的时候我能看到他的左手做出个半握的姿势，就好像那两颗老核桃还在他手里转着一样，那是京爷的谱，是北京在首都面前的挣扎。

他还留着那份傲气，那份北京的范儿，只是越来越少见，当他在街头发现自己甚至跟那些自诩是自己家人的人无法用北京话沟通的时候，我们知道，有些东西消失了，消失了自然就别指望还能再找回来。

有时候，他会试着教来串门的其他城市些北京话，但没用，且不说学了那么多年的米哈依尔都还能爆出个“东直门儿”来找茬儿，那帮守着家乡话的人你就是浪费再多唾沫丫还是能给你来个“北京人儿”气死你不偿命。然而更多的，是无法教的，我知道他想借这个方法在别人心里能活得久点儿，但没用，就像乡音，就像乡俗，那是耳濡目染的，不是生活在这里的，不是从小在胡同里串大的，你讲再多人家也就是听个热闹，转头就给你忘得一干二净了。对京八件如数家珍，馋着瓷器口豆汁，饭桌上八样讲究的，只能是咱自家人，不是排外，而是您外的还老往我这儿掺和，蹭进得了户口，蹭不进这氛围，而且也不用死乞白赖地蹭，反正这氛围，是迟早要没的。

偶尔去东直门那边儿能碰上米哈依尔，他总是跟我说每次过来都变好多，每次见面都快不认得了。我心说，那敢情好，您再等等，很快就没得变了，就一首都，怎么变都是那张千篇一律的官方面孔，到时候您就省事儿了。或许，他还算有点福，还有个人能记得北京，能跟记忆对比现在北京的不同。而我，过个一两代，内三环的老人儿都回迁到别处，我就什么都不记得了吧，连个惦记着我的人都没有。

我觉得自己的失忆最近变严重了，工作上的是倒是记得门儿清，可若是回忆以前，不写下来，那绝对是想了后面忘了前边儿。他自是没这份儿闲工夫追忆往昔，可若有一日他真的闲下来了，他还能记得多少往昔可以追忆呢？

又有地界儿动了工程，有时候我试着回忆十几二十年前，很多碎片在脑子里，想串起来，这线刚抻出来，啪一声，断了，碎了，没了。

我在二环那边本来是有套房的，以前的，不住，但存着好多老东西。想去看看，找找回忆，才发现早就强拆了，别的记不住，那批强拆我批准的时候文件上的每个字这时候都记得牢得不能再牢，记得住拆屋子，却不记得那是自己的了。

从别处倒是翻出了个铁皮盒子，原来的月饼盒，后来放些照片门票什么的，不记得原来是放哪儿的了。

盒子里有些黑白照片，四十年前的，三十年前的，二十年前的，十年前的，没了。盒子里还有月票，我的，他的，还有已经不在了的人的。

我忽然想起，我和他原来没这么忙的时候，周末有时候会去散散步爬爬山，秋天的八大处、香山，春天的玉渊潭，夏天的筒子河，冬天的北海。隐约有那么些影像，天上飘着大雪花儿，我跟着他在北海景山那边儿转悠，水面上冰早厚了，有租冰车的，两块钱一小时，挺简单的一个小椅子加俩冰锄，大人小孩儿都玩儿，我们俩年轻人搁人堆儿里也不显眼。也没那么多想法儿，就去玩儿了。坐在那小冰车上，一下滑个一米左右，多来几下借着惯性还能远点儿。那时候觉得北海真大，你就那么在冰面上滑，怎么也到不了头，怎么滑都行。一个下午，可以玩疯了。之后一些，公园里开了肯德基，我俩玩儿累了，就跑那里面吃点东西，一个汉堡加杯水，也不是觉得有多好吃，就是图个气氛。周围还老是有家长带着孩子的，瞅那冻得通红的鼻头儿肯定也是刚在冰上玩儿疯了的。他有时闲的，点个儿童餐，拿个哄小孩儿的赠品也能摆弄半天，不过那时候给的赠品也实在，不像现在，小扣扣的。那次他是弄了个会说话公仔，红的小龙，还有名字，叫“欢欢”，我啃着汉堡就看他拍那小东西的肚子馋隔壁拿了紫色小龙“喜喜”的小孩儿，最后差点儿把人家惹急了掉金豆儿，连哄带劝外加赔礼地才把那小鬼搞定。我记得那是我那段时间最好的回忆了，有的瞬间，我甚至以为我融入了那个时间那个世界，从此时间可以与周围的人共同前进，过个几十年，然后死在那个我出生的、熟悉的北京城，当我白发苍苍躺在床上，周围全是至亲，我抬头，透过窗玻璃，院中的老树枝叶婆娑的摇摆着如之前无数个昼夜一般催人如梦，又或是在淡淡的桂花香中，我躺在老旧的摇椅上，捧着盖碗茶，透过葡萄藤蔓晒着暖暖的阳光，在画眉八哥的斗嘴中安然长眠。他说不定当时也有类似的想法，不过我们都知道那是不可能，短暂的错觉已经过于奢侈。

那个时候，我似乎常想着就那么过着，时间长点不要紧，起码还互相搭伴儿，大不了最后有一天城区重整，我就那么死在他怀里。

那时就觉得他是北京，只能是北京，那么的理所当然，那么的天经地义，现在看来，只是可笑，可悲，我们有什么权力决定我们是谁呢？

五月的桂花飘香糖饼诱人，胡同那高大的绿荫，回响其间的磨刀匠吆喝声，夏日随着小孩儿粘知了带着的一股子窜鼻子的橡胶味儿。那时候，北京的路是真宽敞，多少车都跑不完，更别说堵。那时候，街坊邻居都是强过远亲的近邻，谁家孩子回来早了，哪家烧好了饭就一定要拉着一块儿吃，没给孩子吃好了那才真叫面子上挂不住；那时候，出门儿买个东西哪还用上锁，您这是摆明了抽人邻里的耳刮子，您说声，咱帮您看着，还怕丢了不成；那时候，这里是北京人的北京城；那时候，他是京爷王子燕多领了份儿首都的活儿。

谁曾想，会是如今这般的繁荣，繁荣得没了京味儿，繁荣得不再像北京。那么多人千里迢迢地来找首都，而想念北京的人却待不下去。

多少，我现在还能记着点儿那个北京。那个三伏的冰西瓜，三九的热饺子，自得一份儿清闲的北京。那个我曾想着就这么死在他怀里的北京，如今，虽然忘得差不多了，但好歹我还在，而那个我以为至少活得比我久的北京已经成了曾经，我还活着，那个北京却已经死去了。

王子燕还在，这座城市还在。还在的也只有这座城市，这座首都。

可是，北京啊，你去哪儿了？

写至此，我已经不记得前面写了什么，却不知为什么，异常地想哭，想着，便哭出来了。

——完——


End file.
